1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor optical device.
2. Related Prior Arts
Various prior patent applications have disclosed a technology that a plural optical source each generating light with a specific wavelength different from others is concentrated on a single fiber to generate white light. For instance, a Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2004-273620 has disclosed an optical device that includes a plurality of semiconductor laser diodes (hereafter denoted as LD), a lens array having a plurality of collimator lenses, a condenser lens, and an optical fiber. Each of collimator lenses collimates light emitted from an LD. The condenser lens condenses the collimated light to the optical fiber.
Another Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2007-041342 has disclosed another type of an optical device that comprises a plurality of optical sources and a plurality of optical fibers each corresponding to one of the optical sources. The optical fibers in a core thereof are unified at one end opposite to the side facing the optical source. However, such prior technologies inherently have subjects of increased alignment procedures and uneven mixture of optical beams.